Cub Buddy
A Cub Buddy is a small version of a bear that follows you around, collects tokens, and creates gifts. Whenever your Cub Buddy is too far away, it will teleport to you. Their settings can be accessed and viewed through the Cub Console, which is located in the System Page. When your cub buddy produces items, an ingame message will pop up, saying: Name) made some gifts! along with some hearts. Ways to Obtain * Completing Bee Bear's 10th quest, "A Beesmas Miracle". ** Completing Bee Bear's 15th quest, "Bee Cub Workshop 5", gives the Bee Bear Cub skin. * Buying the Cub Buddy Launch Pack for 800 Robux (also gives the Noob Cub skin, offer ends February 9th). Skins Note: Skins have no effect on the Cubs besides appearance. Possible Gift Rewards Occasionally, Cub Buddies will produce gifts. Usually these gifts contain common items like treats, but can also produce rarer items like Tickets or Royal Jelly. When a Cub Buddy starts to dance, it means it's about to produce a gift. These can be collected not only by the player, but also by Token Links, Vector Bee's Triangulate ability, and Windy Bee's Tornado ability. Cub buddies produce gifts every 1-5 minutes. Similarly to Sprouts and Leaves, the rewards granted by Cub Buddies depends on the field you're in. * Treats (increments of 2, 4, or 5). * Strawberries (increments of 3). * Blueberries (increments of 3). * Sunflower Seeds (increments of 3). * Pineapples (increments of 3). * Gumdrops (increments of 1 or 5). * Bitterberries (increments of 1 or 5). * Coconut (increments of 1). * Field Dice (increments of 1 or 5). * Jelly Beans (increments of 1 or 5). * Micro-Converter (increments of 1 or 5). * Ticket (increments of 1 or 5). * Royal Jelly (increments of 1). * Magic Beans (increments of 1) (Rare). * Neonberries (increments of 1) (Rare). * Red Extracts (increments of 1) (Rare). * Blue Extracts (increments of 1) (Rare). * Enzymes (increments of 1) (Rare). * Oil (increments of 1) (Rare). * Tropical Drinks (increments of 1) (Very Rare). * Stingers (increments of 1) (Very Rare). * Star Jellies (increments of 1) (Very Rare). * Atomic Treat (increments of 1) (Very Rare) Gallery Cub dance.PNG|Black Cub dancing. Cub teleport.PNG|A cub's teleporting animation. cub collecting token.PNG|A Cub Buddy collecting a Haste token. Cdb.png|Bee Bear Cub in-game. 1552A749-A423-4C0F-AE3D-F5231A6BC988.png|Noob Cub in-game. 73D382DB-64EA-4053-94C9-C7E13B75E8A3.jpeg|A very rare gift from Cub Buddy. Bssbeesmas2019cover.png|The three Cub Buddy skins on the thumbnail for the 2019-12-23 update. BA8C6EC7-F2C2-4DC7-B582-EA6DC8D003B4.jpeg|A Cub Buddy “wearing” The Demon Mask. RobloxScreenShot20191231_125017616.png|A Cub Buddy about to give gifts. buddyonpresent.png|Two cub buddies on top of the present near Bee Bear. Trivia * While Bee Bear said that the cub buddies are dolls animated by "Beesmas magic,” Polar Bear said, "he says the Buddies are animated by the magic of Beesmas... But in reality, Bee Bear had to build and program them himself.” Science Bear said, "They're just robots, you know. But they're so lifelike, it's uncanny!", implying they are actually robots. * If you buy the Cub Buddy Launch Pack, and then complete Bee Bear's 10th Quest, you will be rewarded 250 Tickets as you can only have 1 Cub. **If you do it the other way around and complete Bee Bear's 10th quest before purchasing the Cub Buddy Launch Pack you will instead be given 250 tickets in addition to the 250 that you normaly get for a total of 500 tickets and the Noob Cub skin for buying it. * When you get your first Cub Buddy, it will automatically be named "Buddy". * The Cub Buddy uses the "wave" emote when idle, the "point" emote when collecting a token, the "dance" emote before it produces gifts, and the "cheer" emote when it makes them. * Cub Buddy uses the Cartoony Animation Package. * The first Cub Buddy skins that came out were the Black Bear and Noob Bear skins, 3 days before the Bee Bear skin was added to the game. * There is a glitch that will make Cub Buddies stick to an item if they teleport on top of it. * The Cub Buddies are known to give bitterberries roughly every 5-6 hours. Category:Mechanics